


Dognapping

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Let go, or so help me, I’ll bite you.” And “I’m sorry I kidnapped your dog okay?”





	Dognapping

Two weeks ago today I had become the proud owner of a new dog. Now the way I had gone about getting said dog may not be the most scrupulous of ways, but I had my defenses. First I was drunk off my ass. I don’t even remember taking the dog until I woke up to it licking my face the next afternoon. Second he had no collar and no tags. The vet couldn’t find a microchip. For me those were all signs he was meant to be mine. It was love at first sight and my heart ached at the thought of letting it go. 

Still I did the responsible thing and put up posters with his picture and my phone number. Nothing. Nobody even called thinking they knew who the dog belonged to. Having done my diligence I decided he was mine and he became Butterscotch. Not the most original name but I felt it fit the biscuit colored dog just fine. 

Every day I took him on my morning jog and today was no different, the two of us running side by side through the neighborhood. My earbuds were in with music blasting, which probably explained why I didn’t hear the man yelling at me and then chasing after me as I passed by his house. 

When a hand grabbed me and spun me around I screamed, frantically trying to free my arm from the long haired man glaring at me. 

“Let go, or so help me, I’ll bite you.” I warned ripping my ear buds free. He stared at me doubtfully before removing his hand slowly obviously questioning my sanity. That was when I noticed my dog wagging his tail and jumping around the man who kneeled down and hugged Butterscotch tightly with murmured good boys and I missed yous filling the morning air. I quickly realized this must be the owner of my dog and my stomach felt like a rock was in it. 

When the reunion was over he rose to his impressive height, glaring at me as he tugged on the leash I had a death grip on. 

“You stole my dog.” He said fiercely. “Let him go.”

I held firm shaking my head in response and calling for Butterscotch who ignored me to sit by his owner. 

“Now or I’m calling the police.” He said already in the act of pulling his phone free. 

“I’m sorry I kidnapped your dog okay?” I apologized still not releasing the leash. “I got drunk and he ended up at my house and I don’t know how.” 

“So you decided to just keep him?” He asked angrily. “Who does that?” 

In the face of his animosity I was reminded of all his shortcomings as an owner. 

“I didn’t decide to just keep him. He had no collar. No tags. Nothing. I took him to the vet and no chip.” I accused. “So I put up posters everywhere in this neighborhood for two weeks. They were everywhere. There’s no way you didn’t see them.” 

“I’ve been in Japan the past month.” He growled. “That doesn’t give you a right to steal him. His collar must have fallen off. He had tags.” 

“So you just left him alone for a month?” I was aghast. “You don’t deserve him!”

“I didn’t just leave him you twit.” He snapped. “I had a dog nanny who was watching him. I couldn’t come back and she claims to have not seen any signs.” 

I crossed my arms petulantly as he seemed to have an answer for everything I was complaining about. Now I felt a bit awful as he leaned down again to pet the dog and murmur reassurances to him. He obviously cared about the dog. 

“I’m sorry … um,” I started apologizing hanging as I realized I didn’t know his name. 

“Jay.” He said shortly looking at me with intense blue eyes that I wish I hadn’t noticed. Coupled with his sexy accent and I was finding myself all too attracted to him when I was supposed to be angry. 

“I’m sorry I took your dog Jay. I thought he was being neglected and no one seemed to want to claim him so I thought he was mine.” I lowered my head and smiled tremulously at the dog who wagged his tail. “I fell in love with him. He’s amazing. I didn’t mean to cause you distress.” 

Jay was silent for several long moments staring up at me pensively before a small smile came to his face.

“I suppose I can’t blame you for falling in love with him.” Jay said pushing to his feet once again. “He is amazing.” 

“I’m Y/N by the way.” I held my hand out and we shook the tension melting as we smiled at each other. 

“Here.” I held the leash out to him. “You might as well keep it. I don’t have use for it now.” 

Jay took the leash from my hand with a smile and nod seemingly hesitant to head back to his house making me decide to take a chance.

“I’d like to apologize properly. Can I maybe make you dinner tonight?” I offered. “I live just a few houses up the street.” 

“I think I’d like that.” He said with a wide grin. “You’re not going to bite me are you?” 

“Only if you want me to.” I grinned in response. 

We made arrangements and I continued on my jog. Yeah I might have lost a dog, but I hoped I had gained something in return.


End file.
